dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodality: Vindication
Season Five... Plot Stung Hornet vs. the Kirby Act The still-living Phaletori leader and his followers convene with their remaining Centhuen army at an Icy Finger secret base location to finalize a truce. It is discussed that the information about the Sodality of Gerosha leaked to the Society of the Icy Finger by Jim Oisdaat is all the info necessary to begin plotting their revenge. Meanwhile, Shing Xu and Mingmei Cheng are having sex when Shing decides to inform Mingmei that their next mission had come in from Beijing - and that neither of them was going to like it. Mingmei discusses with Shing how she feels the same conscience pains as Miriam, and wants to meet with Wilbur Brocklyn about officially making her conversion to Christianity public. Shing reminds her that it would require both of them to abstain from then on until Beijing gives them the clear to marry, and Mingmei argues that it would be a small price to pay - that the final evening would be one she would "make count" until they could have another. She also reminds Shing that given his official status as her boss, they shouldn't be having a sexual relationship anyway due to it being unprofessional. Shing tells her that he too would like to visit Wilbur; but that he's afraid public conversion would be seen by their MSS superiors as an act of treason. She tells him that there are far worse things than being on the MSS' bad side. She finally lets slip to Shing that her greatest fear in life is that she is sterile - that she might never know Miriam's happiness at having children. As the couple turns on the TV, they receive world news about the Beliah Amendments to the Tom Kirby Act, with the original act having been passed in 2015 - a full 11 years earlier. SCALLOP was embroiled in controversy, as the Beliah amendments were unconstitutional but were being enforced anyway. They made a special exemption for Meethexos; but declared that all Phexos and Marlquaanites were to be second-class citizens without breeding rights. Both sides of the issue had heated arguments. Both agreed that creating human-animal hybrids was morally wrong; but disagreed on what to do with those who had already been created by the Phaelites. Marlquaanites were of issue simply because their Marlquaan bonds made them so inherently dangerous. However, the worst part of the act is that pressure to enforce the law has led to the president of Toklisana and governor of Texas calling for Lex Philippine at SCALLOP to attempt to round up and intern in its prison system the entire Sodality of Gerosha. Each member would be interviewed before being released, and their input would determine both their release date and the final decision making in a possible repeal of the Beliah Amendments. This meant that SCALLOP officials would have to invade Alaska in an effort to capture Sniperbadger - an inactive Centhuen Prototype and sister to Ciem. Shing assures Mingmei that Agent "Scratched Hen" is already in the process of escorting Miriam, Steve, and their children to the Forbidden City on a staged "vacation." To avoid starting a war with Toklisana, it was decided that a Chinese MSS agent should be offered up as a peace offering in exchange for denying SCALLOP permission to incarcerate the McLaine family. Mingmei was the top candidate, given her sordid history and likelihood that still-angry politicians and diplomats would consider her a valid consolation prize. If they couldn't have Sniperbadger, they'd settle for Stung Hornet. Shing tells her she doesn't have to go; that it's only a suggestion. However, she kisses him and tells him that her past has been bothering her a lot. Some time being incarcerated would be good for her conscience. That, and Miriam needed her. The Sodality would need all the help it could get fighting the Icy Finger - especially if the rumors were true that the Icy Finger was infiltrating Toklisanan prisons and attempting to recruit new members. An MSS agent going undercover as an inmate could be of great use to both Toklisanan and Chinese intelligence officials. At the same time, she urges Shing to join forces with any Sodality personnel that refuse to be captured. Instead of being angry with Beijing for his girlfriend being in prison in a foreign country, he should direct his anger toward the Icy Finger. Shing breathes a reluctant sigh, then agrees to fly with other agents to the nearest town to the science base in Alaska to surrender Mingmei to SCALLOP. Attack on Phaelon Dephinopolis is ambushed without warning by a flood of Icy Finger and Phaletori terrorists. A major politican is assassinated before forces are able to stop it. Avori fears that the death of his friend will harm the cause of advocating for Forbidden Phexo types' civil rights, and asks the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers to go to Earth and meet up with SCALLOP about putting a stop to the Icy Finger's interplanetary act of aggression. Bolte Chipotle elects to stay behind and help guard Phaemer Village. Keet Kabo, Time Capsule, Socratic, and Jackal Semicolon all agree to travel to Earth. Keet reminds Evan that their mission is to locate the assassins and exact revenge; and to work with SCALLOP and the Sodality if possible. They are not to use the trip as an excuse to help Evan learn what's been happening on Earth since 1998. Mingmei turns herself in Mingmei and Shing arrive at the science base, then head to town. After a final kiss goodbye to Shing, Mingmei gets out of the car at an auto body shop. Agent Brian Mizgel of SCALLOP is there, having a tire replaced. Mingmei explains to Brian that Beijing refuses to hand over Miriam; but that she wants to go undercover in the Toklisana prison system to weed out Icy Finger recruiters. She lists off the things that she's wanted for in Toklisana, and Brian arrests her. He takes her to the nearest police station while waiting for backup to send her to Texas. He informs her that she'll be with SCALLOP for at least a month, most likely aiding the Sodality Support Staff. However, a series of loud noises ensue outside the police station. The Phaemer Village Peacekeepers got into a dogfight with some Phaletori. Evan and Keet's pod is shot down, and hits a tool shed. Much to Keet's objection, both of them are arrested immediately. Socratic and Jackal decide to fall back. Without showing her face, media outlets in Toklisana announce that Agent Stung Hornet has turned herself in for crimes of espionage and prostitution. Icy Finger operatives watching the media incident unfold suspect that there may be more to the story. They are particularly confused, however, by Keet and Time Capsule being involved. The message heard 'round the Sodality Jack Mercreek and Miranda Kanla head to the latest secret Sodality base to leave a message for every major figure of the Sodality to meet in two days in Houston if at all possible. All personnel at the meeting will decide whether to battle the Icy Finger in the outside world, or within SCALLOP and/or Toklisana's prison systems. Kirby Act and Beliah Amendment enforcers have forced Lex Philippine to declare all Sodality members fugitives by default. They warn that Wilbur Brocklyn was arrested by SCALLOP due to his ties with everyone - and to protect him and tend to his fading health before the state's system could get to him. Miranda urges Jack to send the Sodality of Florence a similar message, since they'd become targets as well. The upload no sooner reaches Angelo than SCALLOP agents raid the facility and arrest Jack and Miranda. Miranda asks why she is needed in regards to the Kirby Act, since she's not a Phexo. She is reminded that since she foolishly gave in to Jack's wiles one time on the Apache reservation and slept with him, she is considered an unofficial wife. Family of Phexos can be apprehended along with Phexos, if the blood or sexual relation is close enough. Her mother calls her phone, and Marion Wevenil kindly explains the situation. Miranda's mother assures Miranda that she is still very much loved by her family; and to be brave. Marion assures Miranda further that she and Jack will be among the first to be interrogated by politicians and the governor - and quite possibly also amongst the first to be set free after the review sessions for repeal are complete. Due to her relationship with Jack - and no significant criminal record outside of said relationship - it is ruled that Miranda and Jack will likely remain safely within SCALLOP's system and not have to worry about transfer to a state penitentiary. Mallorie discusses the matter with Lex, expressing her concerns that the agents of SCALLOP throwing the Sodality of Gerosha in prison when both organizations have done similar things to save the world seems a tad hypocritical. Lex responds that he means to ensure that all Sodality members thrown into SCALLOP prisons are treated as humanely as possible; understanding full well that they don't deserve the same treatment as the villains they've fought. Capture of the Sterlies No sooner do the agents and their captives leave the area, then they find themselves being chased by Icy Finger agents. The car chase gives way to a gunfight in the streets. Jack helps jump Marion to safety in spite being cuffed. However, they find themselves in a parking lot ramp being held at gunpoint by an Icy Finger agent. Said agent is suddenly engulfed in blue flames from a grenade. A van swoops in and drops off Tiffany and Jordan Sterlie. The driver briefly gets out, removing his Navyrope mask and revealing himself to be Lyle Ritter. Marion expresses her disgust that her current romantic affair would join the Navyrope Foundation. Lyle warns Marion that the Foundation will stop and nothing to ensure Vince Finton does not get involved in any way in the latest Sodality-SCALLOP squabble. He shares a kiss with Marion, then tells her that SCALLOP will have to make do with the Sterlie mother-son team turning themselves in. Lyle begins driving off. Marion assures him that her disapproval of his involvement with the Foundation will not alter the terms of their relationship too greatly. Marion calls for backup, in spite Tiffany and Jordan not putting up a struggle. The McArthur Estate attacked Candi kisses Frank on the forehead good night, and tucks him into bed. She heads into the living room to discuss with Donte what they should do about the message Jack sent out. Donte states that he has no intention of running - that it would only put Candi and Frank in even worse trouble than they already are. Candi looks at her ankle, and is relieved that her tether light is still green. Donte asks why she keeps looking at it. She states it's because of her concerns that she'll be called in - rendering moot the five years she'd spent with it and forcing her to spend another five. He embraces her and ensures her that he will always love her. He also warns that due to the Kirby Act, they'd have to explain to Frank why he's going to jail too. None of the McArthurs would be getting off easy this time. He explains to her that they'll have to attend Jack's meeting, but that it could be a trap. They reach in for a kiss. No sooner do they finish kissing, then Candi's Centuition goes off. An Icy Finger agent attempts to launch a cyanide gas grenade through the living room window. Candi reacts, sending the grenade flying back out the window before detonating and killing the agent that launched it. Donte flies out the window, telling Candi to get Frank to safety. He attempts to fight; but he soon realizes that the Icy Finger prepared an MPF generator specifically to capture him with. He is forced to flee before he can get caught in its field. Candi and Frank get to their car, and begin driving off. Donte attempts to avoid the MPF generator as he take out Icy Finger cars stalking Candi's. He calls Candi up and tells her that he'll rendezvous with her as soon as it's safe. She informs Donte of her intention to go to the laundromat so Brian can arrest her like last time. Donte continues to ambush Icy Finger until Candi is able to drive safely to the laundromat. From there, she contact Brian. He reveals that his digital records from her feed reveal that she was driving erratically. She doesn't contest the notions. She informs Brian of the situation, and asks him how quickly he can get there. He explains that he is too busy transporting Mingmei, Keet, and Evan to Houston. Candi requests that he set her ankle monitor's GPS alignment to "South Pole," so the Waco police force will find her before the Icy Finger can. Brian warns her of the potential consequences, and she informs him that protecting Frank matters more to her than anything else. Brian reluctantly "S'Poles" her monitor. Candi says goodbye to Frank, then surrenders to the cop cars that surround the laundromat. She is taken to SCALLOP Women's Containment Center almost immediately, confessing to everything. Dolly can't go fishing As Jeraime and Dolly Malestrom are at home discussing with her officer Agent Chad Orvain about a fishing trip, Chad gets a phone call that Dolly is to be brought in. In spite the Malestroms having only minimal involvement with the Sodality, Dolly's history is cited as reason she needs to return. Jeraime encourages her to go, and to join Team Caged Dove so she can battle the Beliah Amendments and get Judge Terry Beliah's evil legacy out of everyone's life once and for all. Dolly begrudgingly lets Chad arrest her, as he apologizes for ruining her plans for a fishing trip. Plans of the Pangs Agent Shaniqua Tamery alerts Hea that Icy Finger are everywhere in the area, and that Hea and John need to figure out a plan quickly. If given the order to take Hea in, Shaniqua will have little choice. Hea informs Shaniqua that she is already forming a plan. Hea gives John an experimental new Gray Champion suit that will streamline him, allowing him to become better at infiltration and take Celia's place if Celia is captured. Pablo and Anna Ramirez leave with Hester's Locket and John to meet up with the Purge-Flare in Italy. Hea informs Marge and Tabby of her plans for the rest of them. Since Hea is popular at the museum - and they already know about the Kirby Act warrant against Hea - they stated that they'd hire Hea back just as soon as her Kirby Act affairs are over with. The girls are to stage public incidents to get themselves in the least amount of trouble possible. Tabby shivers at the thought, but Hea assures her it would be better than letting the media know the whole truth. Tabby understands better than any of the rest of them what she'd be giving up, however. She gives a sigh, then agrees to the plan - for John and Frank's sakes. She is barely able to hold back her tears of anger over the fact that Toklisanan officials would actually uphold the Beliah Amendments - thus making Tabby an outlaw in spite not having done anything wrong. She decides that if they've ruined her plans for her life to such an extent already, she'd have to use the situation to her advantage to make sure they regretted it. The girls plot to have Marge get drunk and stage an incident in public, while Tabby gets caught loitering outside the bar. Hea would travel to Houston without them, and attend the meeting. She would then alert Shaniqua on a street corner where she was and turn herself in. The Sodality of Florence splits News breaks out that the Kirby Act could affect legal precedent all over the world. Celia also learns that her mother was found alive. Jordan tells her to find her mother and put the family back together - even if she has to risk capture. Meanwhile, Angelo "Cocklebur" Abrami informs Jordan and Chris via phone that even if they don't turn themselves in, someone will need to defend the streets from Icy Finger attacks while the Sodality of Gerosha is rounded up. Angelo gets a call from his support staff immediately afterward stating that the Italian government wants them to travel to Texas and battle the Kirby Act. It will negotiate for their freedom as soon as possible if they're captured. Celia agrees that she will travel to Texas with Angelo, that her guilty conscience could find jail time cathartic - and she misses her Geroshan friends. Angelo hangs up the phone and goes back to bed briefly. It's revealed that he and Michelle are having an affair behind the others' backs. They briefly discuss their affair, and when they would like to end it. Michelle agrees that she'll go to Texas too - come whatever may. Angelo later meets up with Celia and Michelle outside a cafeteria, and teleports with them to Texas even though it drains his power considerably. Jordan and Chris agree to stay in Italy with half of Team Gray - all of them laying low as they look for Icy Finger and try to figure out exactly what their enemies' plan really is. Attack on Lambrelli Labs As Lex Philippine and Mallorie Wade discuss with a senator the ethics of the Kirby Act, Cupric is being transported en route from SCALLOP Men's Containment Center to a state prison - this in spite SCALLOP personnel strongly objecting to the measure. The Icy Finger intercepts, resulting in an investigation being launched into who the mole was. Cupric escapes and the Icy Finger offer him a job - and his equipment back. His first mission is an attack on Lambrelli Labs. Ron and Roger activate Pilltar and Ponicatar to aid the company's security in fighting off Cupric and the Icy Finger agents. SCALLOP personnel alert Ron that they're coming to his aid, but that they also have a warrant for his arrest. Ron tells Roger to watch over the company, as the Gray Champion escorts him away to Italy. Cupric manages to steal some copper ore; but is ordered to call off the attack due to Pilltar buying the National Guard and SCALLOP time to respond. Ron makes a conference call to the staff at Lambrelli Labs, inventing an excuse why he had an emergency need to go to Italy. He also alerts them that Stephanie is in trouble again, and to make preparations until she can return. Tabitha arrested Hea attempts to go to the bank to collect gas money for her trip to Houston. However, she discovers that her debit card had been hot-flagged. She attempts to leave the area, especially when suspicious vehicles how up. She only gets a short distance from the bank before Shaniqua pops out and confronts. Her. Hea surrenders without incident, even confessing to Shaniqua what Marge and Tabby's plans were to distract the media. Shaniqua scolds Hea for agreeing to such a plan. Marge attempts to go to bar with Tabby. However, the Icy Finger identifies the Team Gray girls in a matter of minutes. Marge leads the fighting away from Tabby, then returns to bar to get drunk after her work as Mapacha is done. She makes sure to amble around in public once drunk, and is arrested for public intoxication. Tabby attempts to flee from the Icy Finger, but one of their agents begins pursuing her. She decides that if she's in trouble with the authorities anyway, she may as well break a few actual laws along the way to escape. She runs through traffic and narrowly avoids getting hit several times. Her Icy Finger pursuer continues to chase her, growing visibly irritated by her antics. Once she enters the mall across the street, she discovers a group of drunks. She tricks them into fighting each other, which results in a massive brawl. She uses this diversion to reach the second floor while her pursuer retreats from the mob on the first floor. She then remembers that she has the Pusher's Ruby in her pocket. However, she feels that using the ruby on herself would violate Team Gray's code of ethics. She instead attempts to pawn it off to a store owner. The owner doesn't believe Tabby could possibly own the ruby herself, and drags her behind the desk. At gun point, he gets her to confess it's a Marlquaanite ruby. He hides her until the Icy Finger agents abandon their search, but scolds her for thinking he would be dumb enough to buy such a deadly weapon. He informs her that the sale of Marlquaanite rubies, under the Kirby Act, is a serious felony - on par with selling nuclear material on the black market. Horrified by the reality of the mistake she'd made, Tabby tearfully agrees to wait in the back room while the store owner calls for police to arrive. She confesses on the spot to her whole motive - and to everything else she'd done. She begs to be taken into SCALLOP custody. Police on the scene arrest her immediately, and take her to the station. The now-quieted mob stares in awe as they witness an almost-13-year-old child being hauled away in cuffs. The media reports only that Tabby was caught attempting to sell illegal jewelry. Her friends in the homeschooling association view the news feed in disbelief. Shaniqua's backup hauls Hea away to Houston, alerting Hea that Tabby has been caught and that she'll be okay. Shaniqua herself heads to the station and picks up Tabby. She promises Tabby that she'll be placed in a safe location - but warns her that only Tabby's juvenile status will work toward a softer sentence. She warns Tabby that as an adult, under certain circumstances, unlawful sales of Marlquaanite rubies under the Kirby Act can earn even stiffer penalties than murder. Tabby explains that as long as the Icy Finger doesn't have it, she's thankful. Team Extirpon taken in Eric informs his family that as angry as he is over the Beliah Amendments, the wiser course of action is the fight the Icy Finger as Extirpon. He warns them to head to Houston but keep a low profile. He'd go on ahead of them with Botan the Plant-Man and Emily Cormier. Jeral states that he plans to join Eric in Italy; and that Emily has agreed to take the heat for Team Botan. As Pam and Wilfredo attempt to get to the car for their trip to Houston, however, a SCALLOP agent arrives on the scene with a local officer. The two are taken into custody rather quickly. Stephanie's honeymoon from Hell By this point in time, Stephanie has finally decided to marry Jonathan Tannuli. However, they eloped behind the backs of their parents. Stephanie is given time off from Lambrelli Labs, with a position ready to open up for her in a few months. She uses the first 13 days after that to plot moving in with Jonathan. She also reveals to him on the 13th day that yes, she really is a month pregnant. Their celebration of her pregnancy annunciation is cut short when Icy Finger agents break in. Jonathan reaches for his shotgun to blow the intruders away, while Stephanie reaches for the controls to a Strawberry. The Icy Finger agents continue to raid the house, and Strawberry secures an exit via the bedroom window. Jon carries Stephanie to safety while Stephanie makes Strawberry head back inside the house to fight off the agents. Said agents being raiding the floorboards in search of Lambrelli tech they can confiscate. They assemble an MPF generator to locate and trap Stephanie. Strawberry battles to disable the generator. However, several agents gang up on the robot and abuse it brutally. Stephanie decides to implement "the near-nuclear option," sighing under her breath that history is repeating itself. The Strawberry damages the MPF generator, then self-destructs. The blast kills several Icy Finger goons, and the flames detonate and trigger the house's self-destruct. The Tannuli family watches across the street in a neighbor's yard in horror as the house that symbolized their marriage burned to the ground right in front of them. As the couple hear fire sirens in the background, they realize they're technically trespassing in a neighbor's yard - fortunate that no one is home to complain. Jon explains he can't afford to get into any more trouble with the law. Stephanie reminds him that she's wanted under the Kirby Act anyway. She'll take the heat, but he needs to lay low. He tells her to negotiate for solitary confinement to protect the baby. She states she'll do what she deems necessary. Stephanie kisses Jon goodbye, then tells him to find his family and lay low. Stephanie boards a bus for Houston, and goes to attend the conference Jack arranged. The Conference Mingmei and Lex are main speakers. The Resistance * Chris and Jordan Reddlewick: Video conference from Italy. Ask who will join the resistance. * John: Decides the team needs the Gray Champion; since the Icy Finger wants him most of all. * Anna: Confiscates Hester's Locket from Hea, goes with John. * Pablo: Goes with John and Anna. * Eric: Reluctantly lets his family join the Surrenders. Goes with the Resistance faction of Team Gray because Extirpon will be needed. * Jeral: Decides he'd be as good as dead captured, goes with Team Gray. Warns SCALLOP to treat his wife kindly...or else. * Ron: Joins the Resistance, but only as long as he can afford vacation time from the company. * Shing: Joins the Resistance due to his love for Mingmei. Surrenders * Emily: Agrees to go so she can lobby for Jeral's rights on his behalf. * Michelle: Agrees to terms of surrender because she believes in the protest of the Beliah Amendments, and to improve the Florentine Pact's PR. * Angelo: Agrees to terms of surrender to protest Beliah Amendments, reminds Michelle that principle rather than public opinion is what matters. * Celia: Agrees to terms of surrender to protect Jordan and lobby for his rights on his behalf, and because she has an actual criminal record. Resistance force * Botan * Ron * Gray Champion * Extirpon * Purge-Flare * Sapphire King * Anna and Pablo Ramirez Other events * Icy Finger attempts to abduct the Pope. Thwarted by the resistance. * Keet Kabo escapes from prison. * Girls in Sodality form a new Support Staff behind bars as they are handed radios. * Frank, Wilfredo, Tabitha, and Jordan organize events for the other children, hoping to turn them around. The Death of Stung Hornet * Mingmei beheaded (saved by Remotach via Candi). (Listing of more events pending.) See also * Sodality (series) Category: Sodality